An ordinary toilet tank lever is designed to deliver whole tank of water, about two (2) gallons per flush and new toilet tanks are designed to use less amount of water. Most of the water saving mechanisms involves additional mechanisms installed inside the toilet tank. So, unless a homeowner replaces the entire toilet, he cannot easily save water usage. Therefore, a simpler device that enables reduction of water use is needed.